


Dark

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel is busy with you, the daughter of Bobbie Singer. The world is falling apart. You know there isn’t much time to figure out Team Free Will’s next move. With a nephilim about to be born, Lucifer on the rampage, AU Michael about to make his grand appearance, and a boyfriend who has returned from the dead…things are going to get crazy!





	1. Chapter 1

He loved watching you. It was one of his most favorite hobbies. Gabriel had nothing better at the present time to be doing. Of course, he could be dealing with one of his bone head brothers or dealing with the disaster known as heaven but he didn’t want to. Watching you as you hovered over your laptop and a few books kept Gabriel well entertained. He loved the way your eyes focused on the screen in front of you. The way you frowned when you came across something that didn’t make sense was absolutely adorable!

 

After coming back from the empty Gabriel wasn’t the way that he went in. He was colder, meaner. In ways, Gabriel was almost back to the stereotypical archangel that he should have been. He even seemed to be worse than when he was dealing with the shit that Asmodeus put him through. Gabriel had come from the empty to check on Cas to make sure that all was all right. After that, his sights turned to you. He knew that the Winchesters were absolutely livid that Gabriel had become interested in Bobbie’s only daughter but he didn’t care. Why should he? It wasn’t like they could tell him what to do anyway. He could knock them down a few pegs if need be.

 

“Gabe?”

 

Your voice pulled him from his thoughts. His golden eyes rolled up to yours.

 

“Mhm?”

 

You looked up at the archangel with a nervous smile. He sat across the table from you with one leg resting on the table top. Gabriel was no ray of sunshine by any means! He had been grumpy and seemingly only interested in getting you naked for the past few weeks but you went along with it. Part of it was in fear for your safety but the other out of sheer joy to have him back from the dead.

 

You had been with Sam and Dean when Gabriel “died.” Devastated didn’t even quite cover it. You and Gabriel had flirted off and on throughout his strained relationship with the Winchesters. Knowing that you would never have a chance with him was almost a punch to the stomach.

 

When he showed up at your doorstep a few weeks ago looking perfectly fine, you couldn’t help but be shocked. Sure he was different. A person just didn’t come back from the dead all sunshine and rainbows. The first time that you was really worried about your safety came when Dean called warning you to watch out for the archangel.

 

“Y/n, it’s me. Look, Gabriel is apparently back from the empty and it isn’t good…I need you to watch out for….”

 

Gabriel had ripped the phone out of the wall mid-conversation and went off on you for hours. After storming from the house, you were convinced that you would never see the archangel again.

 

He returned around midnight apologetic about his actions and turned on the charm. Of course, you fell right into his clutches like he wanted. You knew that her father would be disappointed and worried. In all the years that you had been raised a hunter, Bobbie told you to stay away from something that was dead. Now here you were sleeping in Gabriel’s arms every night and worrying to death about him when he was away during the day.

 

“What do you want, Y/n?”

 

Gabriel’s voice sounded annoyed as you were pulled from your thoughts. You put the book on your lap on the table before looking back to Gabriel.

 

“Have you talked to Dean recently?”

 

Gabriel shook his head as he started shaking his foot that was propped on the table. You knew that Gabriel hated your friendship with Dean. Since coming back Gabriel was almost jealous of the Winchesters depending on you for a lot of research on their hunts. Yet another thing that worried you when it came to Gabriel. His jealousy could be off the chain!

 

“Why would I want to?”

 

Gabriel replied. You sighed, brushing your hair over your shoulders.

 

“It’s about Lucifer and Kelly….and their child.”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Yeah, the Nephilim kid. That is going to be a trip and not a fun one.”

 

You kept your eyes focused on your lover. You needed information. Sam and Dean needed information. Cas definitely needed information! If you couldn’t get it for them how could you help? If you couldn’t find lore on Nephilim why not go to the source? An archangel of all people would know. It wasn’t like that you could just call up Lucifer and ask questions. That would be a disaster! Michael was in the cage and Raphael was dead. Again that would be the last people that you would go to for help! Even though Gabriel was grumpy and being a massive pain in the ass, you would rather ask him like this than any of the other archangels on a good day.

 

“I can’t find anything on Nephilim…anywhere. The bible only goes so far.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“And that is no help at all!”

 

You remained quiet for a moment before looking back to the bible verse in front of you on the computer screen,

 

“When people began to multiply on the face of the ground, and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that they were fair; they took wives for themselves of all that they chose.”

 

You looked back to Gabriel a moment not being able to wonder if he found you fair or were you just a sex object to him? Did he see you as “wife material” or would he just disappear one day never to return? You had been wondering it from the time that he came back to you.

 

You had to get your head back in the ball game. The unorthodox relationship with Gabriel couldn’t control your thoughts….especially right now.

 

“Sam and Dean need to know what they are working with. I am afraid that team free will is about to be over their heads.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Look at you stating the obvious.”

 

You sighed, trying not to lose your patience.

 

“Gabriel, I need to know how it works. Fallen angel plus human woman equals half breed really doesn’t tell me enough to help them.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled up.

 

“You think I know everything?”

 

You crossed your arms over the table.

 

“I figured you would know something being one of God’s archangels and being one of the oldest creatures in creation.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Calling me old isn’t a good way to butter me up for information, cupcake.”

 

You groaned.

 

“Not what I meant Gabriel! I just need to know something to help my friends! This world is in danger and you are seeming to not give a damn.”

 

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

 

“I really don’t. If shit gets bad I can blow this popsicle stand.”

 

The look on your face told Gabriel that was the last thing that you wanted to hear. You reached up closing your laptop before standing up.

 

“Forget I asked. I knew I wouldn’t get anywhere.”

 

You grumbled before getting up and walking out of the room. Gabriel rolled his eyes standing to go after you.

 

“Sheesh, mind the temper princess.”

 

You had walked into the kitchen and was angrily putting dishes into the dishwasher. Looking up, you contemplated throwing a plate at him.

 

“I wouldn’t do that.”

 

Gabriel said in a warning tone. You didn’t even look up.

 

“Stop reading my mind! If you want to leave just go! I will figure this out myself.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are your panties in a wad because of me saying that I would leave or me not being helpful with this whole Nephilim business?”

 

You straightened up. Gabriel’s eyes were focused on your face. Even though his golden eyes still looked the same, something was off about them. You missed the warmth that they once had. You missed your angel!

 

“If you have to ask then you are blind.”

 

You went to walk past Gabriel. This day had been long enough! All you wanted was to collapse in bed and pass out. Gabriel reached out, grabbing your arm, and slamming you against the wall. Your vision slightly blurred from the impact.

 

“Come on sugar snap. You’re my best girl. I wouldn’t leave you behind for some moron to take my place.”

 

You tried to push him away but didn’t get anywhere. Gabriel was like a ton of bricks to attempt to move. 

 

“You are so jealous you can’t stand it! Gabriel I am not begging you to take care of me. I have more worry about my friends and this Nephilim child that is about to happen! Besides if I am your best girl, I hate to see my competition.”

 

Gabriel growled.

 

“This child is going to be more powerful than any of us can comprehend. Nephilim are typically more powerful than the angel that sired them. Most nephilim have been killed before anything can come of them. The way I look at it right now is the time to grab something and run.”

 

You swallowed taking in what he said.

 

“So from what I read that it is typically fallen angels that produce nephilim?”

 

The look in Gabriel’s eyes was unreadable for a moment. His hold on you had eased a bit but kept you against him. You wanted to reach up and rub the place where his fingers had dug in. There would probably be a “new” bruise to match the other ones that Gabriel left on you.

 

“Typically yes. Dad would have never let an angel who created a nephilim remain in good standing. To answer your question from earlier sugar, I do find you more than fair. You know, I am technically fallen too….so if you want to try an experiment.”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“No way!!! Your brother is the one playing mad scientist, not us!”

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

 

“Relax. I am not going to go do something that stupid. Besides I am not father material anyway. You know that.”

 

You looked relieved as you moved to get away from your lover. You had to get back to work. Sam and Dean needed you!. There was no time to waste.

 

“Where do you think you are going, little girl?”

 

You swallowed.

 

“I have work to do. You are going to have to let me get this done then I will play with you.”

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving the two of you in your bedroom. You turned, shaking your head.

 

“Gabriel, come on. I don’t have time to be fucking around.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he closed in on you again. He backing you against the wall. In one hand he held both of your wrists above your head before switching to having his grace hold you steady. Gabriel’s golden eyes ran down your body. You swallowed as he knelt down licking a path from your cleavage to your pulse point.

 

“You have all the time to be fucking around, sugar. That kid isn’t going to be here for some time and hell will still be breaking loose when we get done. You can and will take five. Understand?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking pleased with your response.

 

“Good girl. You know when you are a good girl I will make you come like crazy. Isn’t sex with an archangel amazing?”

 

You clenched your eyes closed as he snapped away your clothes. The chill in the room made you shiver under his intense gaze. Gabriel reached out cupping your breasts. His fingers gently squeezed your nipples until you were withering against his body.

 

“Gabriel please….kiss me.”

 

Gabriel quickly crammed his lips to yours in a fiery possessive kiss. He didn’t care if he bruised your mouth or not. Gabriel was more than ready to claim what was his. You lost yourself in his candy flavored kisses. You only became aware of the gentle rocking of his hips when Gabriel moaned against your lips. He pulled away looking down at you with his eyes shining.

 

“You’re all mine! Forever. I’m never letting you get away from me.”

 

Gabriel wanted to mark you for life. He wanted to make it clear for any angel who might come your way that you were claimed. Gabriel had no shame in ripping apart any that tried. If angels thought Lucifer was bad for destroying people they were about to have another thing coming. His mind briefly thought of hearing Lucifer say all the time

 

“He who hesitates disintegrates.”

 

He knew that you didn’t truly understand the full scope of his power and he wouldn’t be afraid to show you on some lesser being that irritated him now. Gabriel knew that this mindset wasn’t him but he didn’t care anymore. There wasn’t much in his life that he cared about. This was him now and when it came to you, he would bring down the world if he deemed it fit.

 

Gabriel knew that you were scared of him. He saw it every time that he remotely raised his voice at you. Had it been before being stabbed by alternate Michael and spending time with Asmodeus, Gabriel would be horrified by his actions. He would have never treated you like this! Now the person that he was before and had been replaced by the empty hollow person that he was now.

 

Your hands gently palming him through his jeans pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He looked down at you with a pleased smile.

 

“See you want this as bad as I do. Don’t even try to turn me away in the future. It won’t get you very far.”

 

You turned walking to the bed that was neatly made from their little romp earlier. Gabriel’s sex drive was almost insatiable. Gabriel was watching you like a hawk before yanking his shirt over his head and unbuckling his jeans. Reaching out he pulled you to the edge of the bed as he took his cock out.

 

“Suck.”

 

He commanded calmly. You didn’t need much encouragement as you took Gabriel into your mouth. As you gently worked your tongue on the underside of his shaft, Gabriel moaned lightly. He didn’t need to give you much encouragement. After making his cock taste like your favorite lollipop getting a blowjob was a relatively easy task to accomplish.

 

“That’s it, princess. Just like that.”

 

Gabriel moaned, rocking his hips. His golden eyes closed in ecstasy. If it was wrong to enjoy this human girl’s mouth on his body then he didn’t want to be right. Fuck being right. He would take on Lucifer’s role if it meant keeping you as his lover. Gabriel only wished that you could see the real him. The real Gabriel, minus the vessel. He frowned at how wrong that thought was. If you only looked at him you would be dead and that would be forever on him.

 

His golden eyes snapped open.

 

“Enough sugar.”

 

Gabriel growled in between moans. Stepping out of his jeans, Gabriel reached down to push you back.

 

“Spread ‘em.”

 

He said in his authoritative dominating voice. You didn’t hesitate in doing what Gabriel said. If you didn’t and had to be told twice the archangel would be dissatisfied. A dissatisfied Gabriel was a Gabriel that would spank your ass red until you were sore and couldn’t walk correctly. After being spanked and fucked sore, Gabriel would hold you on his lap to soothe your reddened skin with icy fingers. That was one of the few perks in disobeying him.

 

Once your legs were spread, Gabriel knelt down between them looking up at you with hungry eyes.

 

“You’re trembling.”

 

He stated matter of factly. You swallowed. 

 

“Couldn’t imagine why.”

 

You whimpered as Gabriel lowered his lips to your soaking folds taking a slow long lick. You threw your head back into the pillow as Gabriel increased the pressure with his tongue. Before you knew what hit you, his grace was holding your hands down so you wouldn’t move.

 

“Gabriel….please.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. His voice sent vibrations that went all the way from your tender clit to your heart. You were almost pushed over the edge without even being penetrated. That was his specialty though…making you come without ever physically touching you. He would make you come apart at the most random times with just a snap of his fingers. Gabriel didn’t care if you were doing dishes, research, or whatever task it may have been. If he thought that you needed an orgasm, you were getting one. When you hit the floor or was grasping to the counter screaming his name Gabriel would stand watching you with a mirthful smile.

 

“Love to watch you pleading for my cock. Those sweet little cries of yours are music to my ears. I’m going to claim you soon, sugar. You’ll never want another man inside you again.”

 

You whimpered as Gabriel’s index finger massaged over your clit.

 

“Gabriel, I don’t want another….just you.”

 

It felt like Gabriel remained between your legs for hours just licking and teasing you to orgasm after orgasm. Every swipe of his tongue made you feel like a temple of glass that someone was taking a sledgehammer to.

 

“You taste better than candy, cupcake.”

 

He cooed as he finally rose to take his place on top of you. Your eyes looked relieved as his cock finally pushed in. You were convinced that sometimes made his cock bigger just to test your limits.

 

“I want to do something…something different….but it’s risky.”

 

Gabriel’s voice was soothing. Your eyes fluttered open as his hand lovingly stroked your face.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

You asked softly. Gabriel’s golden eyes flickered up to your looking almost wary for a moment before taking back on his arrogant glint.

 

“How about a little outside the vessel sex?”

 

Your eyes widened. This was the craziest thing that Gabriel had even suggested doing. He hadn’t even shown you his wings. Whenever you had asked to see his wings the look of complete refusal was all over Gabriel’s face. He wouldn’t even consider it.

 

“Won’t that be dangerous? Like, kill me dangerous?”

 

You chocked out. Gabriel’s eyes watched you with a glint.

 

“If you keep your eyes closed…you’ll have to keep your eyes closed. If my voice bothers you too badly then we will stop and never try it again.”

 

You nervously sat up before reaching over into your bedside table and taking out the blackout mask that was in the first drawer. Gabriel looked at you with an amused expression.

 

“You think that is really going to help you? Sugar I am going to keep your eyes closed. Lay back and do as I say.”

 

You lay back and closed your eyes. Gabriel gently stroked his hand over your face; leaving you unable to open them.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

You said his name nervously.

 

“Everything is fine.”

 

He said soothingly. The next thing you knew Gabriel’s voice was different than it had been a second before. His voice was more authoritative, yet soothing, and the most heavenly sound you had ever heard.

 

“How is this sugar?”

 

“Gabriel you sound so different.”

 

You gasped as his hands locked around yours. The feeling of his celestial body on yours was completely different. It was almost indescribable. Your body both froze and burned at every place he touched.

 

“I know. You should see how beautiful you look like this. Keep your legs spread, sweetheart.”

 

You moaned the moment Gabriel’s lips eased over your breasts and body. This was by far the most erotic and sensual thing that you had ever done.

 

Your breath was taken away the moment that Gabriel entered you. This was more different then your sex life had ever been before.

 

“Of course it is, you idiot, you are being screwed by an archangel outside of his vessel.”

 

This feeling out fullness was different than ever before. Like before, you were on fire and cooling at the same time. As Gabriel began to move you cried out his name. Gabriel meanwhile, was busy muttering things in Enochian. He had never more wished that you could open those beautiful eyes and look at him.

 

Your fingers grasped at the bed almost ripping the sheets from the bed until Gabriel took her your arms wrapping them around his shoulders.

 

“Come, beautiful.”

 

His heavenly voice was too encouraging. When the pressure on your clit intensified, you came apart. Gabriel focused his energy on your body as you came. He tried to keep himself focused and not come quickly but that was a lost cause. Between all of the teasing that he had done earlier and the kinkiness of your new activity, he couldn’t handle it much longer.

 

“Guns going off, sugar.”

 

Gabriel gasped as your body tightened around his once more. You whimpered at the time he came filling you to the hilt. The sudden feeling of emptiness that hit you when he pulled away; left you feeling suddenly abandoned.

 

“You can open your eyes now, sugar snap.”

 

Gabriel’s hand stroked back over your eyes allowing them to open. Your eyes fluttered open, looking into his golden ones. Gabriel gave her a snarky smile before pulling your body back to his.

 

“Gabe…I….”

 

He chuckled, cuddling your head under his chin.

 

“Amazing…out of this world? Yeah, I know….we are going to have to do that again.”

 

_Little supernovas in my head_

_Little soft pulses in my dead_

_Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

_Little off guard and unprepared_

_I was never good enough to find_

_I was never bad enough to mind_

_In the middle, I will do my best_

_Take me in your arms and leave the rest_

_I will give you anything to_

_Say you want to stay, you want me to_

_Say you’ll never die, you’ll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you’ll haunt me_

_Together, together we’ll be together, together forever_

 

2 months later

 

You lay snuggled against Gabriel’s back. It had been a while since Gabriel had come back from the empty and your relationship took a whole new pattern. In the past few months, a lot had changed! There were some days that Gabriel resembled the archangel that he used to be before being stabbed by Lucifer. Other days he was this dark angry being that even you were worried about. The few times that you offered to try to research what was going on with him Gabriel all but told you to knock it off and stop pestering him.

 

There was also the issue with Sam, Dean, and Cas. In the past two months, you hadn’t heard from either of the Winchesters once. This was odd behavior when you did a lot of research for them while they were away on cases. No matter how many times you called or how many messages you left, you got nothing in return. You frowned thinking about this. This wasn’t a way you treated someone that was almost a sister to you. Sam, you could understand. After your relationship with him ended, you could understand his distance. Dean, however, you didn’t understand. He was the one that you talked to on a daily bases and shared a warm relationship with. Even if he didn’t need help on a case he called every day to make sure that you were okay.

 

You had even tried praying to Cas numerous times only to receive nothing in return. You thought that your friendship with Cas was worth more than this as well. When you went on hunts with the Winchesters or they stopped by to chill out Cas followed you like a puppy. He was always interested in research that you were doing or what documentaries that you had playing in the background.

Part of you wondered if they were angry with you for not finding enough information on the whole nephilim issue. Surely finding zero information other then the tad bit that Gabriel gave you wasn’t enough to sever a friendship. That wasn’t team free will….

 

“Would you stop beating yourself up over those muttonheads?”

 

Gabriel snapped. You raised an eyebrow as he turned to pull you into his arms.

 

“Kind of hard to just let people who are the only family you have just drop from mind, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

 

You sighed.

 

“Of course not! Gabriel, you know what I mean. I am worried about them.”

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

“I know. I hear your thoughts. Relax already. I’m sure they are just fine. They are big boys. Let them figure out there problems for once. You can’t always be waiting to do whatever they say. I don’t like it anyway.”

 

You smiled as you sat up to stretch. Looking back at the archangel, who lay with his arms behind his head, you sighed. Even though Gabriel wasn’t 100% himself at least he stayed with you. He didn’t leave for long periods by any means anymore. The longest he stayed away was a period of a few days in which he wouldn’t say what he was doing. You figured he was back to doing his trickster business. He wouldn’t tell you so you didn’t ask. You figured if Gabriel wanted you to know something then he would tell you.

 

“You are so jealous.”

 

You cooed as his golden eyes rolled to you. He didn’t look offended by your comment. After all, you said it at least 15 times a day.

 

“You know it.”

 

Gabriel said in almost a snide tone. He reached out stroking a finger down Ellie’s spine. Gabriel smiled when your skin broke out in chills.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and give me some loving?”

 

Gabriel cooed. You didn’t need to be told twice before climbing on top of your lover. Gabriel’s honey eyes sparkled as he ran his hands down your thighs.

 

“I would love it if you just walked around the house naked all the time.”

 

You rubbed your body against Gabriel’s erection making the archangel sigh.

 

“You just want an excuse to bend me over whenever you want.”

 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before reaching down and guiding himself to your entrance.

 

“I have you whenever I want anyway.”

 

Meanwhile across town….

 

Dean stood at filling up the Impala. Looking around his surroundings he didn’t notice anything too out of the normal. Everything was the same as it had been since he first started coming here. Glancing at the inside of his car, however, nothing was the same. Things in his life had gotten 100% crazier than ever! The past two months had been a trip!

 

From dealing with losing Cas, Crowley, Rowena, gaining Jack, going through an emotionally devastating period that made him want to die, and finally getting Cas back he was exhausted. Another surprise that he received after gaining Cas back Bobby was back too! Alive and acting like nothing had ever happened to him.

 

That is what led them to be back in South Dakota. Dean had to get Bobby to you. Looking around the town Dean couldn’t help but feel awful when his thoughts went to you. In the past two months, he knew he had been a terrible friend. He hadn’t returned a phone call or a message. His heart was either not in it or they were fighting something in an alternate universe. He knew that you didn’t deserve any of this and you were probably worried out of your mind. Dean sighed knowing that he had a lot to make up for!

 

“Nothing ever changes.”

 

Dean looked up as Bobby walked back to the car from getting a drink inside the gas station.

 

“Nope. They never do.”

 

Dean replied as Sam walked over to join them.

 

“Have you called Y/n?”

 

Dean nodded taking out his cell phone dialing your number again. He was silently praying to hear your voice. Instead, he got your voicemail again…just like he had since last night.

“Hey baby girl, I am needing some help on a case. Sure would be nice to get some assistance. Call me.”

 

Bobby instantly gave Dean a funny look as he hung up the phone.

 

“Baby girl?”

 

Dean shrugged innocently.

 

“It’s not what you think. We have a joke about that Criminal Minds show. She apparently likes that procedural cop show and I give her grief over it. There is this blonde headed chick that one of those guys calls baby girl so I….I’m just gonna shut up.”

 

Bobby looked relieved as he got into the car beside Jack and Cas without another word. When the door was shut Dean turned to Sam who took a sip of the drink in his hand.

 

“Did you get her?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“She probably wouldn’t answer for me anyway.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s comment.

 

“Damn it, Sammy, I don’t know why you broke things off with her. You two were so good for each other! I didn’t have to worry about either of you!”

 

Sam shrugged.

 

“She deserved better.”

 

Dean groaned.

 

“Here we go. Sam, there is no Sam Winchester curse. When we get there I need you to talk to her because this is the most annoying situation I have ever been in. She isn’t going to end up like Jess, bless her soul. Y/n is like us. She can take care of herself.”

 

Sam gave Dean the biggest bitch face imaginable before walking to the passenger seat getting into the car.

 

Arriving at Bobby’s old house, Dean was relieved to see your jeep in the driveway. Stepping out of the car Dean looked to Jack and Cas who stood looking identical as always.

 

“Well, let’s hope everything is okay.”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“'I’m sure Y/n is delightful as always.”

 

Dean winced.

 

“Let’s hope. I don’t think Bobby can deal with a major blow right now.”

 

Cas looked to Bobby who was looking as nervous as he had since Dean told him that they hadn’t heard from you in some time.

 

Walking into the house nothing looked out of normal. Bobby groaned at how his daughter had redecorated everything.

 

“Damn, she made this place girly.”

 

Dean smirked as he looked around the living room. He was relieved when he saw your computer on and cell phone lying beside the open laptop. Glancing over his shoulder he looked to Sam.

 

“Sam, her phone is fully charged and the laptop is on.”

 

Sam looked equally as pleased as his brother.

 

“Y/n?”

 

Sam called your name carefully. The last thing he wanted was for you to pop out from around a corner with a gun in your hand and start blasting. Sure, you would calm down when seeing it was them but Sam knew that you would be on your guard. You were always ready to take out a demon or some other monster if it came at you.

 

His mind also went to Bobby who was looking around the new decor in his house. Sam knew that you would probably have a panic attack when you saw that your father was alive again. You had a hell of a time after Bobby died.

 

“Maybe she is taking a nap?”

 

Jack’s suggestion broke Sam from his thoughts. He gave Jack an approving smile.

 

“That is probably a good guess. She doesn’t sleep much.”

 

Dean was the first one to the bedroom door. He knew you would probably be madder than hell to be woken up. You were a lot like Dean when it came to being woken up. Dean considered asking Jack to go make a cup of coffee and have it waiting. Maybe the aspect of Jack’s delicious coffee would ease the anger that you were probably going to unleash on them.

 

The sounds of a small crash got Dean’s attention. He didn’t wait for Sam or anyone to say anything before he kicked the bedroom door as hard as he could. If something was hurting his sister then he was going to kill it!

 

As quickly as Dean ran in he wished he hadn’t…

 

“What the hell?!?”

 

You squealed. Dean meanwhile, couldn’t move as he felt the rest of his friends catch up. You sat perched on Gabriel obviously in the middle of sex. Dean’s eyes winded taking in the entire scene! You had reached over grabbing a blanket to cover your bare breasts and nearly naked body.

 

“Dean?!”

You managed to get out but froze the moment that you saw your father. Bobby looked ready to faint. He quickly put a hand over his eyes before muttering idjits and turning and walking out. Your eyes hadn’t left where Bobby stood. Were you going mad? Surely your father really wasn’t standing there and didn’t see you banging an archangel!

 

Gabriel’s voice pulled you from your thoughts.

 

“Umm, don’t you people knock? Is it customary to go kicking someone’s door in?”

 

Dean was still starring as though he had lost his mind. Gabriel was alive and inside his friend! What the hell?

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Dean growled. He didn’t even think about Jack was looking at them with his head tilted clearly trying to figure out what was going on. Cas quickly reached over putting a hand over Jack’s eyes and guiding him away from the door.

 

Sam meanwhile, looked completely devastated! This was not in any way what he was expecting! First off Gabriel alive and why were you fucking him? When did the two of you get together? Surely not! 

 

“Was that really my dad?”

 

You choked out. Gabriel nodded tightening his hold on your hips.

 

“Yes sugar it was and your creepy friends are watching us.”

 

You looked back to Sam and Dean who stood looking like they were ready to pass out in the middle of the doorway.

 

“Uh so this is awkward and he’s kind of balls deep. Can you give us a moment?”

 

Gabriel gave Sam and Dean a beyond jealous and pissy expression.

 

“I stopped out of courtesy now you are trying my patience. You can stick around and watch if you want but I am going back to what I was doing. You can stay or you can GET. OUT!‘”

 

It wasn’t until Bobby’s voice came calling from the living room did Sam and Dean manage to get themselves in gear.

 

“Really guys! You’re just gonna stand there and watch?!”

 

Dean quickly turned, bolting from the room while Sam was the last one leave. He gave you a final look before bolting form the room.

 

Once the door was shut you looked down at Gabriel, who was still looking baffled and annoyed. You quickly got off of him and started pulling on abandoned clothes.

 

“So I guess we are done here.”

 

Gabriel grumbled before snapping on his own clothing. You looked back at him with wide eyes.

 

“Gabriel, my father is alive! I have to get out there. We can continue this later. Please just understand….for once.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes looked cold for a moment but quickly warmed up as he walked to you taking your face in his hands.

 

“Sugar, I do understand. I am just worried about those morons hurting you again. You’ve been worried to death over Sam and Dean the past few months. No matter how big of an asshole I am I don’t want you hurt.”

 

You reached up placing your hand over Gabriel’s.

 

“I love you.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes winded a bit and his facial expression was almost unreadable.

 

“I know.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to say those three little words that he knew you wanted so much. You had been begging him in your mind to say I love you for so long. You knew it wasn’t his style but you were still asking…pleading more like it. Did he love you? Yes? Would he admit it? Eh….that was another story.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Bobby was pacing in the living room like a caged tiger. He was literally seeing red. Never in his life had Bobby Singer been this angry! He knew from the day that you were born that you would someday fall in love. The last thing Bobby expected, however, was for it to be with an archangel! An archangel that he knew was a giant dick! 

 

“Was that Gabriel? My Uncle Gabriel? Why were they naked and joined together?”

 

Jack’s polite voice was the first to say anything in the room. Cas looked to the boy with a frown.

 

“Yes, That is your Uncle Gabriel. I’m sure he would love to talk to you after he’s out of his…less than angelic state. We will talk about the rest at another time.”

 

Dean snorted. The last thing that he wanted at the moment was to have the facts of life chat with Jack because his uncle was being a manwhore. Mentally smacking himself, Dean knew that conversation was on the horizon. Gabriel wasn’t going to change and Jack would just keep wondering until he got his questions answered.

 

“There is nothing angelic about that man. I’m going to kill him when he gets out of here for touching her. What the hell?! He is supposed to be dead! We saw him die this time!”

 

“Well look at that I’m not!”

 

Dean spun around to see Gabriel looking at him with an amused expression with you at his side. Sam started at the archangel who quickly froze the youngest Winchester in his place.

 

“Don’t think about is Sasquatch!”

 

Sam growled angrily.

 

“Don’t you touch her!”

 

You sighed stepping in-between Gabriel and your family. The madness needed to stop before it started!

 

“Sam, Dean stop! Gabriel, please.”

 

You focused your attention back on your father who was still looking ready to drop from a heart attack. You quickly walked to Bobby with a heartbroken expression on your face.

 

“Dad…you’re alive. How?”

 

Bobby shrugged.

 

“Don’t know but I am wishing I was kind of dead again now. We need to talk. Cas can you take him with you.”

 

Gabriel started laughing hard. The last thing that he was going to do was go away from you. If Bobby Singer thought that Gabriel would leave you alone for a moment he had another thing coming! You looked back at him nervously,

 

“Gabriel, we won’t be far.”

 

Gabriel focused his attention back to you taking in your feelings. You were nervous and afraid and the last thing that he wanted to do was have you leave his sight.

 

“You sure?”

 

You nodded again.

 

“It will be okay.”

 

Gabriel shrugged looking at Cas who had sauntered over to him.

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

You turned back to your father. Bobby reached down grabbing you by the wrist and leading you outside. He stopped at the door and looked back at his adoptive sons.

 

“Come on you two.”

 

Sam and Dean didn’t need to be told twice before. They quickly followed Bobby out the door.

Once outside the sun was shining as though nothing was changing. It was a beautiful day that should be enjoyed in a matter other than with fighting with your family. Bobby started pacing again before he looked back to his you. In the time that he was gone, you hadn’t changed appearance wise. You looked just like the girl that he had left behind when passing on.

 

“Alright talk, Y/n.”

 

You looked between your father and the Winchester’s.

 

“Like you just saw, I am with Gabriel. There isn’t much more than that to say. I’m happy and I love him.”

 

Bobby ran a hand over his face.

 

“Oh for the love of Pete! Do you realize how stupid and risky this is? You don’t just date an angel you go for the most dangerous one out there, other than Lucifer! I raised you better than this! You don’t date things that could kill you! Have you lost your mind?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Y/n, you are practically my sister. The last thing I want to do is discuss your sex life but this situation calls for a talk! Y/n, you could get hurt badly with him! You could be caught in the crossfires of one of Gabriel’s fucked up tricks and games! If you get hurt because of him I won’t be able to live with myself….none of us could! Sammy, you got something to add?”

 

Sam shook his head still looking beyond disgusted.

 

“No..I don’t even know what to say.”

 

You stood a moment letting them say whatever they needed to before coming in.

 

“Are you all done? Well, I sure hope so because you are going to hear what I have to say now. You should thank Gabriel for saving you all in that alternate universe. He didn’t have to die to keep you two safe. Furthermore, he is good to me and I love him. It isn’t any of your places to tell me how I am supposed to live. Dad this isn’t directed to you but to Sam and Dean. You two have ignored me for the past two months families don’t do that to each other! I have tried so hard to get a hold of you and got nothing in return! The only person that I have had in my life has been Gabriel.”

 

Dean sighed, he knew that this would be thrown at him and he knew that they deserved it.

 

“Y/n, I’m sorry….”

 

You held a hand up.

 

“Don’t give me crap, Dean!”

 

Bobby had enough. He stepped forward looking at his daughter.

 

“I’m tellin you right now Y/n to knock it off with the archangel. I don’t want you with him.”

 

Your mouth fell as you looked at your father. This whole day was nothing but a huge cluster fuck of emotions! You should be overjoyed that your father was back in your life but at the moment you were miserable all the way around. How this mess was going to work out, you didn’t know? At the moment all you wanted was to get back to Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back into the house you were fuming! You knew that you needed to calm down before Gabriel saw you but it was too late. The archangel was standing looking at you with a dark expression in his honey eyes. He looked between yourself and the front door.

 

“Sugar, come here.”

 

He said in a calm voice that was laced with jealousy. You walked over not fighting when Gabriel’s hands gently cupped your face. Right away, you enjoyed the feeling of his warm hands on your cold face.

 

“What did they do to you, sugar?”

 

Gabriel asked softly. You knew that Gabriel was holding back rage. From the time that he had come back to you until now, Gabriel didn’t have much of a sense of patience. He had been snarky and beyond inpatient with you plenty of times. Now, however, from the look in his eyes, you could clearly see that he cared for you. Again your mind went to the urge to have Gabriel say I love you.

 

Sam, Dean, and Bobby walked back into the house freezing seeing you with Gabriel yet again. Gabriel turned looking at them coldly. His face had a foreign expression that made Dean nervous. This wasn’t the Gabriel that he knew! He had to stop himself from asking Gabriel what pet cemetery he crawled out of.

 

Gabriel kept you held protectively against him

 

“Gabe, let it go.”

 

You said softly. Gabriel looked back to you with that expression that sent chills down your spine. It was the expression that he gave you when he went into his off the reservation side. Your fingers traced over the exposed section of his forearms. Even though by all standards, Gabriel was not the archangel that he was when Michael. You had found ways to get your Gabriel back.

 

You soothingly stroked your fingers over his arms again before leaning closer.

 

“Gabriel, stop. Come on. I need to talk to you without an audience. I need you.”

 

Gabriel looked down at you with an adoring smile. Any time that you suggested that you needed him he would do whatever it was to oblige. He didn’t need to be told twice before following you to your bedroom.

 

Shutting the door, Gabriel turned to face you. You, meanwhile, had sat down on the bed and was twirling a strand of your hair around your finger.

 

“So are you going to tell me what they said to you? Let me guess…you can’t date him! Gabriel is dangerous! You’re a human. He’s an angel! It’s wrong! Its immoral!”

 

You didn’t look up for a moment.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

When you did look up, you knew that he was reading your mind. You typically hated when Gabriel read your mind and most of the time he was nice enough to oblige to wishes. Today, however, was not one of those days.

 

“Pretty boy Dean is wrong about one thing, princess. I am not going to let you get caught up in one of my pranks or games. I have taken better care of you than those asshats ever have. I am flattered that you stood up for me, for us, the way you did. So are you going to kick me to the side now or are you going to go against your daddy stay with me?”

 

You stood up not fighting when Gabriel pulled you back into his arms. 

 

“Do you really think I would let them tell me what to do?”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“There are a lot of questions that I have right now? Why did those giant pains in the ass resurface after abandoning you for months? How is your father alive? What am I supposed to do about my nephew? Why does he act like Cas? Is my brother really his father? What fucking planet am I on?”

 

Your mouth dropped as you remembered the nephilim. You had been so lost in your own misery that you had forgotten all about the nephilim child that had been plaguing your research and thoughts.

 

“Oh my goodness I forgot all about the kid! How is he?”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Seems nice enough I suppose. He isn’t trying to burn the world down or screaming satanic stuff at me. Like I said, he seems like Castiel. I am actually okay with that. I just don’t know if I want to get involved with all of this crazy or not.”

 

You was quiet for a few moments before looking back to the angel. Gabriel had walked across the room and was looking out the window.

 

“Gabriel, I know that you haven’t been the same since Asmodeus and Michael hurt you. I know that hurt you in ways more than physically and you aren’t in a place to admit it yet and that’s okay. This kid though….I think there is good there. Things that we need to fight for.”

 

Gabriel looked back at you with a dark expression. You knew that he hated it when you even mentioned either of those two name. Forget even asking him what happened! That would have resulted in the Charlemagne throwing a tempter tantrum from hell!

 

“I don’t think you all realize how difficult and dangerous this is going to be. All of heaven and hell is going to be looking for this kid. Sweetheart, I have seen some scary ass shit that I will never even admit to you. I think you realize that I have been around for a very very long time. I know what lies beneath and above. I may not be part of the God squad anymore but I can tell you word for word what is going down in heaven right now. It isn’t pretty FYI. You and those steroid riddled lads downstairs don’t realize the full fight you all have a head of you.”

 

Gabriel was quiet before looking at you closer.

 

“Call me selfish but I don’t want to put you in danger.”

 

You sighed.

 

“Gabriel, I am not especially delicate. I am a hunter. I know this road is going to be hard. You’ve stood up to your brother once….”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Yeah, and you saw where that got me…DEAD!”

 

You took a gentle breath.

 

“Gabriel, you need to calm down. When you get upset you get irrational.”

 

As soon as you said it, you regretted your choice of words as the lights in the house flickered. Gabriel looked at you only blinking. He looked as though he was trying to make sure that he had heard everything that you had said correctly.

 

“Irrational? IRRATIONAL?!!! Really Y/n?!! Really? You’re the human who just said that you are not especially delicate. Do you know how IRRATIONAL that sounds?!!! Oh, Jesus Christmas lady!!! You are irrational thinking that you could even face the likes of my brother or even a fucking cupid for that matter! You couldn’t even stand up to me if I was letting you win! You are the human that will sprain her ankle getting in or out of a car. I have seen you do it! I spend most of my time making sure that you don’t die of a paper cut! You won’t be able to take care of that kid.”

 

You looked down biting your lip trying to hold back the venom threatening to spill from your mouth. Finally looking back up to your lover, you winced at how completely unhinged he appeared.

 

“It is always going to come down that isn’t it, Gabriel? It will always come down to me being a human and you being an angel. I used to be a decent hunter before you came along! I am more than capable to take on a cupid. That’s insulting. I don’t need you to protect me from everything!”

 

Gabriel growled.

 

“Call it as I see it!”

 

You turned to walk out of the room but was stopped when Gabriel tossed you across the room and back on to the bed.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

 

“Fuck off, Gabriel.”

 

You said coldly as you stood up. Gabriel growled again this time going after you physically but froze the moment that you pulled an archangel blade from the side of the bed.

 

“Holy fuck, sugar! You have been sleeping with that in our bed?!!!! You could have killed me!”

 

You blinked before making your voice as mono toned and cold as possible.

 

“Pretty impressive for a girl that can’t take on a cupid or that you have to save from dying from a paper cut, huh? Gabriel, I am done with you being borderline abusive. If you can’t behave don’t come back”

 

You turned walking from the room without another word leaving the archangel looking after you.

 

Walking back into the kitchen, you smiled seeing Jack sitting at the table. He gave you a polite smile when you walked in. Immediately his smile made you think of Gabriel. Great!

 

“You must be Jack.”

 

He nodded.

 

“You must be Y/n.”

 

You nodded with a polite smile, wondering where Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas had disappeared to?

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

You asked politely. What were you supposed to give a nephilim to eat or drink? Did he eat or drink? Did he even sleep or was he like Gabriel who would be awake all the time?

 

“No, thank you. I brought a snack.”

 

Jack snapped his fingers making a candy bar appear out of nowhere. You again smiled thinking of Gabriel. Your heart sank in away wishing that their argument didn’t just happen. This action Jack had done would have made his uncle proud beyond measure. You internally chuckled at the thought no DNA test would be needed for this family.

 

“He’s going to calm down. He was just worried, that’s all.”

 

You looked back to the boy.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Jack frowned.

 

“I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have read your mind. That was probably rude. Gabriel is just mad…he’ll calm down.”

 

You sat down across from Jack. The thought of discussing your love life with Gabriel’s nephew seemed a bit odd. Especially seeing as the nephew really wasn’t as old as he seemed….there had to be some kind of weird thing about not doing this.

 

“Its okay. We are just bad about shouting crap we don’t mean at each other.”

 

Jack looked thoughtful a moment.

 

“Then why do you both do it?”

 

You looked like you were under a microscope for a moment before regaining your calm composure.

 

“Sometimes people do a lot of things they don’t mean when they are angry. Sometimes you say or do things to the person that you love more than anyone else that you really shouldn’t. That is my fault I suppose. I let Gabriel’s snark get the better of me.”

 

Jack took a nibble of his candy bar again looking thoughtful. You noted the faces that he made as he thought.

 

“Well, he did kind of ask for what he got. He loves you though.”

 

You looked down at your lap. Deep down, you really wanted to believe the kid in front of you!

 

“Wish he would say that.”

 

Jack smiled.

 

“It appears that angels can be stubborn.”

 

You laughed as you stood walking to the refrigerator trying to decide what you were going to throw together for dinner. Even though you were mad at your family they would still need to eat . The last thing that you wanted was for Dean to be destroying your kitchen!

 

“You have just summed that up perfectly, kid.”

 

Before the could conversation could continue, Sam and Dean walked in from another room. Sam glanced over at Jack carefully before letting his eyes go back to you.

 

“Jack, can you go in the living room? We need to talk to Y/n.”

 

Jack nodded and walked out of the room shoving the remainder of the candy bar in his mouth.

 

You turned on the stove before taking a thawing chicken out of the refrigerator. Sam and Dean didn’t move instead they just stood watching you.

 

“So are you two gonna talk to me or just watch me like a bunch of creepers?”

 

Dean cleared his throat sitting down.

 

“So, you good?”

 

You looked up holding a butcher knife before sitting it down.

 

“Yeah, I am just swell.”

 

Sam gave Dean a what the hell was that expression.

 

“We wanted to talk to you about the conversation that we had earlier. We were out of line.”

 

Dean said calmly. You raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, you both were.”

 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“So what is this whole sex without the vessel thing?”

 

Your face went pale.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Dean gave Sam a confused expression. He knew that they were going to be bringing this up to you but he didn’t want it to just be blurted out. What the hell was Sam thinking?

 

“You heard me. We saw you researching it on your laptop. What are you and Gabriel doing?”

 

Sam asked his voice getting dangerously low. You looked at your ex carefully.

 

“That is none of your business.”

 

Sam scoffed angrily.

 

“It is totally all of our business! Do you realize how dangerous and deadly this is?! What are you two trying to do get one up on Lucifer and have a nephilim too? Gabriel could kill you!”

 

You laughed.

 

“Yeah, Sam that is exactly what we are doing. We are trying to start a little cozy family of our own. What the fuck?! Do you really think that I would willingly let him knock me up?”

 

Dean stood, cutting Sam off.

 

“We have to ask. You have to see our concern. Your banging an angel without his vessel so its like his angel condom is gone and now…Y/n you a smart girl. You can put two and two together! You now what will happen if you actually see Gabriel. You’ll be dead. That is why we are worried.”

 

You groaned. Why the hell did you leave your laptop open? You should have known that they would have been nosing around.

 

“First off, Gabriel takes my vision away so we don’t have to risk that. Second, I can’t get pregnant even if I wanted to…not after last time.”

 

Both Sam and Dean’s mouths dropped. Dean held a hand up.

 

“Last time? With who?! I’ll kill him! What happened?!”

 

You sighed. It was time to let that cat out of the bag.

 

“Ask your brother…oh wait he doesn’t know because….YOU LEFT ME SAM!”

 

Sam’s mouth was hanging open and was deathly pale.

 

“Y/n…I…”

 

You rolled her eyes as you looked back to Dean.

 

“That’s right Dean. Sam knocked me up then ditched me. Don’t kick his ass too hard because he didn’t know. I’ll give him that. He had no clue. I didn’t know either…not until I started bleeding like someone stabbed me from the inside out. Long story and a lot of gross details later I miscarried and the doctor said it would be a miracle if I ever had a baby again. Sam, it isn’t your fault. You would have known if you hadn’t gotten the hell out of town that night. You were trying to save me from yourself and you didn’t. You both are so concerned with Gabriel hurting me and you don’t take into account all of the damage that you have caused.”

 

You looked back to the chicken that was sitting on the cutting board. Sam and Dean were both silent for a moment. Neither knew what to say…especially Sam. He couldn’t look away from you. His heart was twisted into a million different pieces now. If he had known that you were pregnant he wouldn’t have left! He would have stayed with you through everything!

 

Now he had little to no chance to ever getting you back. You loved Gabriel. The archangel had come in and fixed all the things that Sam had destroyed. Gabriel, however, had seemed to destroy some of you too in his own way.

 

“Y/n…”

 

Dean said calmly. You shook your head.

 

“Just get out of my kitchen. I need some time alone.”

 

Dean didn’t move.

 

“Y/n, please.”

 

You looked up with tear filled eyes.

 

“NOW!”


	3. Chapter 3

You remained in the kitchen a moment or so longer before getting up and walking out. You needed to clear your head! Being in the house with all this testosterone was starting to get to you. A nice quiet walk would fix a lot of things!

A half an hour later, Gabriel walked back into the house after calming himself down. He felt slightly guilty for everything that he had said to you. You didn’t really deserve all of that shade that he had thrown your way. No matter what he was now he still didn’t need to take all of his displeasure out on the one person who loved him.

Walking into the living room Sam and Dean looked up at him with identical frowns.

“What? What do you two want?”

Gabriel asked coldly. He was more or less speaking to Sam. He had really liked the youngest Winchester until you told him about Sam leaving when you were pregnant. Although you had specifically elaborated on the fact that Sam “had no idea.” Gabriel was still madder than hell! He didn’t like knowing that the man had caused his lover pain.

In the beginning Gabriel didn’t care that you had something with Sam. It didn’t affect him any. At the time you were just another pretty face. However, the moment that Gabriel and yourself became official and you told him the truth everything changed…dramatically! Just knowing that Sam had hurt you, made Gabriel want to go on a rampage.

Dean’s voice pulled Gabriel from his negative thoughts.

“Well were hoping that you was Y/n but clearly you’re not.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Were is Y/n?”

Dean shrugged.

“Went for a walk. Surprised you didn’t use your super amazing archangel powers to find her.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed on Dean before looking at Sam coldly. Both Sam and Dean could clearly tell that there was something off when it came to Gabriel now. The archangel was completely out of character. He wasn’t making his usual jokes instead he was looking at Sam with almost a cat like expression. His eyes seemed almost dead.

“You have some nerve coming back here, Sam.”

Gabriel said icily. Dean frowned.

“What is your problem?”

Gabriel barley looked at Dean before snapping his fingers taking Dean’s voice away. Sam looked up at Gabriel finally.

“If this is about Y/n being pregnant, I am already feeling shitty enough. I don’t need you rubbing it in with your sugary sweet pet names for her or hearing about your sex life.”

Gabriel’s honey eyes went almost demonically black. 

“You are lucky that I am not smiting you right now! You hurt her you know. She was really in love with you Sam but not anymore. She loves me now and I am not going to hurt her.”

Sam stood his face twitching with anger.

“Too bad she’s scared of you. What the hell happened to you with Asmodues, Gabriel? You aren't the same.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched. What kind of bullshit was this? 

“No she isn't. Of course I am not the same, dip shit! You can't go through what I did and come back the cheery happy version of yourself that you used to be.”

“Yes she is!”

Sam snapped standing up. He towered over Gabriel easily and seemed to forget that the archangel could end him in the blink of an eye.

“You can just look in her eyes anytime you are near her, Gabe. She is scared shirtless.”

Before Gabriel could get another insult out Bobby walked into the room freezing at the sight in front of him. Dean looked like the was trying to cough up a hairball while Gabriel and Sam looked ready to take each other out.

“Everyone stop! What the hell is going on in here anyway?”

Gabriel looked at Bobby again his eyes glittering. He knew he shouldn't be cross with the Bobby. It wasn’t like the poor guy asked to die and leave his daughter. Maybe it was Bobby’s blatant distrust of angels that Gabriel didn’t like.

“Have you told him?”

Gabriel sneered back at Sam. The youngest Winchester didn’t move. He had never more wished that the old Gabriel to be standing in front of him not this new and unimproved version. Gabriel chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a no. Well Bobby…funny story. Sammy here knocked up Y/n and split. Gotta give the kid some credit though because he had no clue. I can clearly see that.”

Gabriel smirked sitting down on the couch putting his foot on the coffee table with a smirk on his face. Sam and Dean were afraid to look at Bobby for a moment. When they finally could the man looked a mixture of devastated, shocked, and angry! His eyes were going between Gabriel and Sam with a furious glare.

“Balls!”

Bobby yelled before turning and coming back with a shot gun pointed right at Sam then at Gabriel. Sam gasped as Bobby kept moving the gun between him and Gabriel. The archangel looked less than concerned with Bobby.

“Really, Singer? Are you going to shoot me? Well spoiler alert I am not going to die!”

Bobby was trembling with rage as me motioned to the door.

“Out of my sight! All of you!”

Sam and Dean wasted no time in booking it out of the house while Gabriel stood up slowly. He gave Bobby  a smirked before walking out of the house. He snapped the door closed behind him as he went to join the Winchester’s on the porch.

Once the door was closed Bobby turned muttering under his breath.

“Damn idjits.”

He grumbled before walking to the refrigerator for a beer. Bobby needed a drink!

Meanwhile, Gabriel leaned against the porch banister before looking at Sam and Dean. Dean angrily pointed to his throat.

“Ah sorry, caveman.”

Gabriel chuckled before letting Dean have his voice back. Dean all but started shouting at Gabriel.

“What are you playing at?! You could have gotten us all killed in there?!

Gabriel smirked again.

“Figured daddy should know about what has happened to his little girl.”

Sam was so angry he couldn’t even speak as he began to pace around the the porch. If he spoke with would probably attack Gabriel and be hurt worse himself. Dean meanwhile, was more than happy to be going off on Gabriel.

“Gabriel, if you wasn’t an angel I would shoot you myself!”

Gabriel chuckled coldly.

“I would like to see you try big boy!”

Before Dean could respond you appeared out of the darkness with something in your arms. You frowned seeing Sam, Dean, and Gabriel standing on the porch. All three turned to face you as you stepped on to the porch.

“Ellie, where have you been and what is that?”

Gabriel questioned.

“On a walk. Someone open the door.”

You replied. Gabriel threw his hands up in a extra sassy motion as he followed you back into the house. Bobby, who had been sitting in his easy chair with a bottle of beer, looked up asyou walked in with Gabriel then Sam and Dean following.

“Y/n, what is that?!”

Gabriel questioned again. His voice was raising slightly as you removed the blanket from the bundle and there sat a little girl who appeared to be around 3 or 4 years old. Gabriel stepped back with an immediate frown on his face.

“Y/n.”

Gabriel’s voice was heavy with warning. Sam and Dean meanwhile, had edged closer too. Dean walked to Y/n as Bobby hovered over her shoulder.

“Y/n, what’s going on?”

You looked up, from the sleeping toddler.

“I found her.”

Dean frowned.

“Like in a ditch?”

You nodded sadly.

“Yes.”

Gabriel hadn’t said anything for a moment as he looked the child over. She was most definitely human! There was nothing out of the ordinary about her or so he thought. The kid appeared to be just another tossed away being. Gabriel sighed as he gazed at the expression in your eyes.

“Crap.”

Gabriel muttered internally. You had that look a mother would have toward her child.

“Y/n, stop.”

You looked back to Gabriel with wide eyes. You didn’t worry about Dean or any one else in the room.

“Gabriel, I can’t just put her back outside all alone. She’s just a child.”

Gabriel took a breath before sighing deeply.

“Y/n, you can’t just take in any poor unfortunate thing that comes your way.”

Dean laughed bitterly.

“She took your ass in.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers resulting in Dean slamming across the room and over the kitchen table. You gasped as turned to Gabriel.

“Stop! You promised me that you wouldn’t hurt them. I told you I would never bond with you if you hurt them. Regardless of what they have done to me I do not want them hurt.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes darkened.

“You’ve already bonded with me.”

You swallowed knowing that your Gabriel was on autopilot again.

“Don’t make me regret my decision.”

You said softly before turning back to the child. Gabriel groaned before walking to your side. Growling internally he looked down at the girl reaching out and pressing two fingers to her forehead. The little girl’s blue eyes snapped open and she began to cough. Right away she started to tremble as her eyes met all the strangers in the room that she didn’t know.

You smiled kneeling down to her level keeping your face as kind as possible.

“Hello sweetie. Everything is okay. You are just fine. We aren’t going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

The little girl looked around nervously again before looking down at her lap. You kept your eyes on the child’s face for a moment before looking back to Gabriel. His eyes were studying the child hard.

“Her name is Tanya. She can’t talk. It looks like whatever has occurred in her life has taken away her voice.”

You kept your eyes on Gabriel’s face. You knew that he was seeing a lot more than he would probably ever say to you. Just by the disgusted expression on the archangel’s face you knew this little girl had gone through some form of hell.

“Can you fix her?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“She has to figure this one out on her own. Looks like we have a kid now.”

Gabriel sat down without another word as Dean walked back into the living room. He gave Gabriel a glare before looking back to you.

“Have to say I haven’t saw my life flash before my eyes since the last time baby stalled on me but your boyfriend throws hard.”

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

“Your life flashes before your eyes when your call stalls? Sheesh what happens when it the battery dies or something? Do angels come down and dance on the hood? You know what I have had it for today. Y/n, I’ll be upstairs. Once you get this straightened out join me.”

He stood letting his hand trace over your shoulder before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

After Gabriel walked out of the room you were tempted to go after him but stopped the moment Tanya made a small whimper. You smiled.

 

"Its okay, Tanya."

You said lovingly. Looking over your shoulder, you noticed Cas and Jack walk in. Both froze seeing the small child on the couch beside you. Jack frowned tilting his head to the side as Dean walked over to explain to Cas what was going on.

"And how is Gabriel taking this?"

 

You heard Cas ask. Dean snorted.

 

"He's pouting in their room like a giant baby. Cas, I know I called you a baby in trench coat but that guy is a giant archangel baby."

 

Cas winced.

 

"Well, this is a little dangerous. Isn't there some rule about taking someone's child…called kidnapping?"

 

You looked back to Cas.

 

"She was in a ditch like a piece of trash Cas. It doesn't seem like anyone will really be missing her. She isn't going back out there all alone."

 

Cas looked thoughtful. He could totally understand your thinking now and also understand Gabriel's less than stellar attitude. Jack had meanwhile, walked away from Cas' side and went to join you on the floor.

 

You looked at Jack with a smile as the boy closed his eyes making a stuffed teddy bear appear from out of nowhere. He looked proud of himself as he handed it to the little girl. Tanya eagerly reached out taking the bear and beginning to cuddle with it.

 

"That's nice Jack."

 

You said, softly before looking back to the little girl. Jack grinned looking extra proud of himself.

 

"Thank you."

 

He replied sweetly. You stood walking back to where Cas stood seeming to be pleased with Jack's actions.

 

"He's a good kid."

 

You said with a pleased smile. Cas nodded keeping his eyes on Jack for a moment before looking to you.

 

"Can we talk in private?"

 

You turned, following the angel onto the front porch. This time you didn't look at Sam or Dean for any sign of approval. It wouldn't be any of their concern anyway. They were probably too busy trying to think of ways to get you to break things off with Gabriel.

 

Cas made sure the door was closed behind them before he began to speak.

 

"I need to know about your relationship with Gabriel."

 

You sighed.

 

"What you see is kind of what you get. Gabriel is different but I can't give up on him.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow.

 

"I am going to need more than that to go on, Y/n. He is too different."

 

You groaned sitting down on the porch step.

 

"Cas what do you want me to say?! He is different. He hasn't been the same since he came back after that whole fiasco with Michael stabbing him. Gabriel came back from the empty a different angel than the one that went in."

 

Cas sat down before reaching over and squeezing your hand.

 

"The empty isn't a nice place and the entity running it isn't so charming."

 

You frowned looking at Cas obviously confused.

 

"What are you talking about Cas?"

 

Cas tilted his head.

 

"You don't know?"

 

You shook her head. In all honesty, you wanted to tell Cas that apparently you had been left out on a lot of things in the past few months. You wanted to tell Cas how everyone's abandonment of you was more bothering than you were letting on. You wanted all of them to know that inside you were heartbroken and afraid to trust them again.

 

"Apparently there are a lot of things that I don't know Castiel."

 

You replied gloomily. Cas looked over his shoulder with a frown as he made a mental note to talk to Sam and Dean later.

 

"Y/n, I was killed by Lucifer and I were in the empty for some time. That is probably why you didn't hear from the Winchesters or me. It wasn't that I was ignoring you. By no means would I have done anything to intentionally hurt you. I value your friendship very much."

 

You looked startled by Cas' admission. Surely, you hadn't heard him correctly?

 

"You were killed? And were in the empty….why aren't you dark like Gabriel?"

 

Cas shrugged.

 

"I don't know. I don't understand why Gabriel is the way he is right now. That is a source of confusion for me too. It was Lucifer that killed me. He killed me as I was trying to protect Sam, Dean, and Jack. I drove the entity crazy until he sent me back."

 

When you didn't respond for a moment Cas looked over at you.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

You were trying to take in all of the information that you had just been given. This was all a total shock! You now understood Cas' silence over the past few months. Everything with Cas made sense.

 

"I will be. I just wasn't expecting…that. Cas I was afraid that you were angry because I wasn't giving you much research information on a Nephilim. I thought that I had let you down."

 

Cas frowned.

 

"Y/n you have never let me down. You have been here for me at times when I felt truly alone. I'm not leaving you again. It appears that you need me too."

 

You nodded, laying your head on Cas' shoulder.

 

"I do….badly. Cas I don't know what to do about Gabriel. I am so worried about him. It's like dating a volcano with daddy issues out the ass! I don't know how to take him 95% of the time. One minute he seems like normal Gabriel, which I know he is difficult then. I totally agree that he is difficult but he was at least loving. When he's normal it's like I have my Gabriel back. He laughs over everything and is romantic. I'll save you those details. The next minute is this person I don't know. He's cold, distant, and talks to me like he never has before. He's never hit me or anything. He's rough with me and more of a perv than normal….that I may not be complaining about. I'm just worried about what Lucifer has done to him and now I am convinced that creep in the empty has done something to him too. Throw Michael in on all of that... it's crazy.”

 

Cas was quite a moment.

 

"I think Lucifer and Michael just likes to stab their family."

 

You chuckled.

 

"So it seems. Do you think that you could help me fix Gabriel?"

 

Cas shrugged.

 

"I will try my best. I want my brother back just like you want your lover. That feels weird those words coming from my mouth."

 

Cas said with a smirk. The two of you stood to go back inside. Before Cas reached the door you reached out grabbing his hand.

 

"I'll help you with Jack too. He's a sweet kid and I don't want to see him turning out like Lucifer."

 

Cas looked beyond pleased.

 

"So do I. I thank you."

 

Walking back into the house Sam and Dean looked up as the two of you walked back in. You felt better after just a small one on one talk with Cas. You felt hopeful. Maybe Gabriel could be saved!

 

"You two good?"

 

Dean asked casually as he took a sip of his beer. You nodded. As much as she wanted to be angry with Dean she couldn't and knew that they would be talking just like before soon enough.

 

"Fine and dandy."

 

You replied before walking into the kitchen where Gabriel stood awkwardly. Tanya was sitting on his right foot with her arms wrapped around his leg. Gabriel was trying to shake her off but it wasn't working in his favor at all!

 

"Come on kid let go would you please?! I am not a nice person. There are several sets of legs that you can go cling to in there. They need love more than I do so be gone with you! Why are you still here? Ugh, I should have never opened my big mouth."

 

You smirked as Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up you.

 

"Y/n, get it off!"

 

Your smile fell.

 

"Its a girl and her name is Tanya. Gabriel will you please just act the least bit kind?"

 

Gabriel's eyebrow raised as he looked down at the kid.

 

"Okay….kid will you please let me go? I don't like you. I don't like being touched."

 

Tanya shrugged before letting go of Gabriel and walking out of the room. You waited until the child was out of the room before turning to the archangel with a frown.

 

"Why do you have to be so damn cold for? Gabriel, I don't think this is working! I don't think I can handle this anymore!"

 

Gabriel tilted his head.

 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, sugar snap."

 

You nodded.

 

"Actually I can. I can ward my room so you can't get in there and I'll just ignore your existence until you turn back into the Gabriel that I fell in love with."

 

You turned storming from the room without another word. Jack looked up from the sandwich that Sam had put in front of him.

 

"I think you may have handled that wrong, uncle."

 

Gabriel glanced at his nephew before raising an eyebrow.

 

"Pretty good at stating the obvious there aren't you kid?"

 

Jack grinned again before going back to his sandwich.

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Sam and Dean had witnessed the whole spat between the two of you. Dean stood up and smirked at Gabriel.

 

"Hey Gabe, if she takes you back please wrap it before you tap it. We don't need anymore Nephilim running around."

 

Gabriel looked at Dean coldly.

 

"I do what I want."

 

He turned walking from the house without another word. Dean smirked looking back at Sam. His little brother hadn't said much of anything from the time that he found out that you had been sleeping with Gabriel.

 

"I think I am going to dump some Viagra or something in his drink so that fucker has to suffer a bit. May serve him right to be humping air and Ellie not let him near her."

 

Sam stood growling angrily.

 

"Dean, I don't want to think about him humping Y/n. I don't want to think about anyone humping Y/n. He doesn't deserve her!"

 

Dean looked totally surprised.

 

"Sam, I thought you didn't love her?"

 

Sam frowned.

 

"I don't…not like that but she has been one of my dearest friends and I don't want to see her hurt. That archangel is going to do nothing but hurt her. I am going to pout in the garage with Bobby."

 

Standing alone in the living room Dean looked to the door feeling a bit guilty. He didn't know who to go to at the moment. He knew Gabriel could handle himself but Sam and yourself both needed somebody.

 

"Cas?"

 

Cas walked in from the kitchen.

 

"I'll go to Y/n."

 

Cas replied before walking to the stairs. Dean nodded pleased that the angel knew what was about to be asked of him.

 

"At least there is someone that I can count on."

 

Dean grumbled before turning and walking to the garage to tackle his brother and Bobby.

 

Cas walked up the stairs trying to think of something to say to calm Ellie's raging temper. Maybe calling Gabriel an insensitive jerkwad would do the trick? Cas wondered if the words would sound to alien-like coming out of his mouth?

 

"Wait for me!"

 

Cas turned seeing Jack coming up the stairs after him.

 

"Jack, what are you doing?"

 

Jack smiled.

 

"Let me talk to Y/n. I think I can help her."

 

Cas tilted his head.

 

"You do?"

 

Jack nodded eagerly.

 

"She and I are fast friends I think I can make her feel better."

 

Cas looked at Jack pleased. If Cas needed any more confirmation that Jack had good in him this was it. Jack didn't like seeing people upset and even though he didn't fully know you; here he was trying to help her.

 

"I am sure you can. If you need anything call for me."

 

Jack nodded before stepping into your room. You sat in a window seat with your knees drawn to your chest.

 

"Go away, Gabriel!"

 

You snapped not bothering to look up. Jack frowned looking over his shoulder.

 

"Not Gabriel. Jack here."

 

Your head snapped up and instantly smiled.

 

"Jack, I'm sorry."

 

Jack smiled as he walked over and sat down beside you.

 

"You thought that I was Gabriel?"

 

You blushed. Jack smiled. He could see why Gabriel was so entranced by you now. Your soft features and eyes were nice to look at. Jack also enjoyed the maternal feeling that he received from you. When you were around he felt at ease and comfortable.

 

"Yeah, for a minute I did. You both sound the same when you walk. I see a lot of similarities. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

 

Jack looked thoughtful.

 

"Can I tell you a secret?"

 

You nodded.

 

"You can tell me anything."

 

Jack looked back over his shoulder as though he was making sure that Gabriel or no one else had come in the room.

 

"I don't think Gabriel is dark like he is acting."

 

You frowned.

 

"Then what is this charade he is pulling?"

 

Jack shrugged.

 

"I am working on putting that together. Gabriel has something very heavy on his shoulders and he isn't ready to let anyone in. I think it has something to do with Lucifer and my other uncles. Gabriel is just stressed out and he's lashing out at the ones who mean the most to him."

 

You smiled.

 

"That would make sense. Gabriel never has been a great communicator."

 

Jack leaned back so his head was resting against the wall a moment before sitting back up straight.

 

"I am getting the idea that a lot of people in our family aren't great at communication. Why is that?"

 

You pressed your lips together for a moment as you gathered your thoughts.

 

"Well Jack, what I think is we have all had such traumas in our life that we have forgotten how to stop bottling things up. Take Dean, for example, he has had to be brave for so long he has forgotten sometimes that it's okay to show when things bother you. For me, I just let people take what they want from me without much regard to my own feelings. I try to make people happy and some of the smallest things to heart. My dad always said that I was too tender-hearted. Granted, I have toughened up some over the years. I tend to let things just boil inside until I explode. Kind of like what happened down in the kitchen with your uncle."

 

Jack looked thoughtful.

 

"I don't think there is anything wrong with being tenderhearted. It shows you care. Everyone deserves to know that someone cares. I think you should know as well that Gabriel really does love and care for you. I don't think he knows what to do with those feelings."

 

Jack was relieved to see you smile. You looked so serious for a while he was worried that you would start crying.

 

"Thanks, Jack. It's hard you know. Being a human dating an archangel. I really shouldn't be talking to you about all of this. I don't want to give you a bad impression of your uncle."

 

Jack shook his head.

 

"It's fine. You deserve to be able to talk to someone. You aren't going to change my mind about my uncle. I know you love him. None of us are perfect, Y/n. Angel, human, half breed, it doesn't matter. I am noticing that we all have our flaws. I'm glad to have you as an aunt."

 

Your smile grew larger if possible.

 

"Well you make a pretty terrific nephew yourself."

 

Jack grinned that Gabriel like smile. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

 

"Come in"

 

You said softly. Sam poked his head in looking slightly nervous.

 

"You two should come down here. We have a situation."

 

The two of you stood following Sam down the stairs.

 

"Sam, what is going on?"

 

You asked softly. Sam turned looking at you carefully before glancing at Jack. His facial expression alone told you that all was not well. You had a sinking feeling in her stomach that all hell was about to break loose.

 

"There is a bunch of angels out there after Jack. I need to keep you both in my sight."

 

You raised an eyebrow before walking to the island in the kitchen and returning with an angel blade. Sam's eyes widened as you looked pleased with yourself.

 

"I have been wanting to test this baby out for a while. Where is Gabriel?"

 

Sam shrugged.

 

"You're boyfriend has seemed to have vanished. Perfect time too."

 

You sighed. The last thing that you needed was to join Sam in a Gabriel bash fest. They were both clearly thinking the same thing. When the archangel vanished things seemed to go to hell.

 

"No, Y/n. I want you both to stay inside."

 

You shook your head.

 

"I don't think so, Sam. I know how to fight. I am a hunter and don't need you to keep me safe like some child."

 

Sam groaned.

 

"Y/n, please. Just do what I say."

 

You again shook your head.

 

"Sam, I am not sitting in this house while you, Dean, and Dad are out there being all outnumbered. I don't think so. The conversation is over. You might as well accept it."

 

Sam looked frustrated for a moment before looking to Jack.

 

"I got it Sam. I can use my powers."

 

Jack looked rather proud of himself. For once he felt like he was finally able to help keep his family safe! Sam sighed with a defeated smile.

 

"We got this."

 

The youngest Winchester looked as though he was trying to convince himself that everything would be fine as he turned to walk outside. You stuck close to your ex-boyfriend's back before joining Dean and Bobby's side on the lawn. No one said anything as they looked at the group of angels that stood maybe 20 feet across the yard from them.

 

You frowned trying to see if you could recognize any of them. Unfortunately, none of their faces appeared to be familiar. You took a breath before muttering a quiet prayer to Gabriel. Now would be a wonderful time for your lover to show up. No matter how angry you were with him; you knew that the two of you needed each other.

 

"Hand over the nephilim."

 

Your thoughts were interrupted as a dark-haired angel stepped up. She looked at Jack with a cold smile. You reached down wrapping your hand around Jack's. Dean meanwhile, snorted.

 

"Nah, we found him. Finders keepers bitch."

 

You chuckled at Dean's comment. This was typical Dean Winchester that you loved the most! A smart ass in the face of something that could kill them! The female angel looked less than amused.

 

"He doesn't belong with you lot. We are more his family than any of you."

 

Jack stepped up but kept his hand locked around yours. He partially shielded your body with his. The last thing that he wanted was to have to explain to Gabriel why his girlfriend was hurt. Although their relationship wasn't super closer Gabriel was still his uncle and he knew that you meant the world to him.

 

"They are my family. You need to do what they said. Leave."

 

Jack said calmly.

 

"It doesn't work that way."

 

The female angel said again. She ran forward trying to grab Jack but was knocked down by Dean running full force at her tackling her. You smirked at what lightweight the woman was. If she was any kind of soldier she would have seen that coming!

 

Soon enough there was a full-fledged fight at hand. Jack and yourself tried to stay close together. Sam had tried to make a grab at you to get you to him but you were out of his arms before he could do anything.

 

"Y/n!"

 

Sam yelled angrily trying to get a hold of you again. He was so lost in trying to get a hold of you that he didn't even see an angel coming at him until you ran an angel blade through the guy's stomach.

 

"Get your head in the game, Sam!"

 

You yelled back. The last thing that needed to happen was for Sam to be taken out by some angel on a death mission. Whether they were on the best terms or not, the last thing that you wanted was to see one of the guys that meant the most in the world to you killed. Seeming pleased that Sam was taking care of himself enough, you went back to the angel that was coming back towards you.

 

"Come on you stupid son of a bitch!"

 

You grumbled as he came closer. He reached out trying to grab you. You gracefully stepped out of his arms as he looked at you angrily.

 

"Why do you smell of angel? You are nothing but a filthy human."

 

You scoffed. At the moment, you could really rock this guys world with the information on who your suitor was.

 

"If you only knew. Just keep your distance asshat."

 

The angel reached out backhanding you hard. As your world began to spin, you tried your hardest to keep your grip on reality. You knew that your face was cut and bleeding; you just weren't sure how badly.

 

"Don't touch her!"

 

Jack's voice came out of nowhere and the angel began to howl in pain. You looked up from your kneeling position to see Jack's eyes glowing bright gold as he tortured the angel.

 

"Don't touch my family."

 

He growled. You took a few deep breaths trying to gain your sense on reality back. It wasn't until a very familiar voice called out did you begin to be able to focus again.

 

"I said STOP!"

 

The sound of Gabriel's voice froze everyone. What angels that hadn't been killed froze in their place. They clearly never expected to see another archangel again…especially Gabriel. The one with dark hair stepped up first. She looked almost like her life had flashed before her eyes a moment.

 

"Gabe…Gabriel? You're alive?"

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, where the hell did you think I would be Alana?"

 

Gabriel asked coldly. The angel, now known as Alana, stumbled over her words a moment.

 

"You left. All of you archangels left us."

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

"Well boohoo do you blame us? All of you lesser angels acting like whiny little brats… I had no reason to stay. What are you doing here anyhow?"

 

Alana looked at Jack.

 

"The nephilim. He can help us. There isn't many more of us left Gabriel. We need him. We need you too. The filthy humans won't let us have him."

 

Gabriel looked even more annoyed now. His golden eyes went around all of the faces around him as he silently made sure that the Winchester's, Bobby, Jack, and yourself seemed to be okay. He frowned seeing the cut on your face. It went from the top of your lip all the way to your hairline. Gabriel choked back a growl as his blood began to boil. He looked back to Alana again.

 

"Really now? I can't imagine why that would be."

 

Alana swallowed. She was obviously trying hard to gain the archangel's favor but knew that she was failing miserably.

 

"They want to give him to Lucifer."

 

Gabriel laughed softly at that remark. He turned to look at Dean. The eldest Winchester was still clearly on his guard and rightfully so.

 

"Dean?"

 

Gabriel said his name calmly. However, there was a tone that none one but the angels had heard before in the archangel's voice. This was that commanding tone that he would have used in heaven.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Dean replied. He was no fool. There was no way in hell that he was about to take on a fully pissed off archangel. Would Gabriel hurt him? He had plenty of times before but something told Dean this time was different. This Gabriel was different. Archangel Gabriel was totally different from trickster Gabriel and whatever Gabriel they had been experiencing over the last day.

 

"This sounds to be the stupidest thing that I have ever heard in my life. Trust me I have heard some crazy too. Are you planning on giving the kid to Lucifer?"

 

"No. I think you know the answer to that. Kids family."

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows looking back to Alana.

 

"Seems to be different."

 

Alana shook her head looking almost panicked.

 

"He's lying to you! They can't be trusted!"

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

"Hmm…I think differently and honestly I trust him more than I do you. Hold that thought Alana."

 

Gabriel turned his back to the angels and walked to where you were sitting by Jack's feet. He looked to his nephew with a nod of approval and a small smile.

 

"Proud of you kid."

 

He said before looking down to you and held out his hand. Your eyes looked almost nervous until Gabriel gave you his little lopsided grin.

 

"It's okay."

 

He said in almost a hushed tone. You reached out taking his hand. Gabriel carefully pulled you into his arms before gently tilting your head to the side. His golden eyes looked over the abrasion on your face. Placing two fingers on the wound he healed the cut.

 

"Much better. Are you okay?"

 

You nodded. Gabriel looked a little more relieved now. He stood looking at you for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. Turning, he looked at the angels who were looking like they were seriously regretting all of their decisions.

 

"Which one of you harmed her?"

 

No one made a peep. Gabriel stood quietly for a few seconds before getting annoyed again.

 

"I know that I am not talking to myself! I also know that it wasn't any of them. If someone doesn't answer me in the next 6 seconds we are going to play an exciting game of he who hesitates disintegrates!"

 

All of the angels started looking between themselves nervously. Finally, the one that had been after you before having the stuffing knocked out of him by Jack stepped forward.

 

"It was me."

 

Gabriel's extra sassy expression returned and for a second you were wondering if this was Gabriel or Lucifer in front of you.

 

"Aaron. I want you to look at her and tell me one thing that you see."

 

Aaron didn't move for a moment as his green eyes focused on you. He didn't respond for a few moments or noticed that Gabriel had started circling him.

 

"Ain't got all day."

 

Gabriel grumbled, looking annoyed. Aaron looked up at the archangel with wide eyes before muttering something totally inaudible. Even Gabriel appeared to completely miss what the angel had said.

 

"You are going to have to talk louder."

 

Gabriel replied in an, even more, sassier than normal tone. Aaron swallowed.

 

"You marked her."

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

"Mhm….and what else does that mean?"

 

Aaron shrugged, looking down again. Gabriel meanwhile, was appearing to lose his temper again.

 

"Come on kid. What does it mean when an angel marks someone? I know you know this. It's common sense."

 

Aaron didn't respond. Gabriel sighed as he walked behind the younger angel. He looked back to Alana and the others with a sneer.

 

"Alana what does it mean. I better get an answer."

 

He growled. Alana quickly stepped out of the angels that she had surrounded herself with.

 

"It means she's yours….an extension of yourself that is untouchable by any other angel."

 

Gabriel looked pleased with her answer.

 

"Thank you! See what does a guy have to do to get an answer with you lot? Shit, it's like talking to a bunch of stupid monkeys. So, Aaron, it means keep your fucking hands off of my woman!"

 

Before Aaron could respond Gabriel snapped his fingers, making the other angel explode. You stepped back against Jack clearly shocked. Everyone was shocked! No one had expected….that! Sam and Dean stepped back to where Bobby was sitting with wide eyes. Clearway no one had expected Gabriel just to off that other angel.

 

The angels quickly stepped back with wide eyes as Gabriel turned back to them.

 

"You know what really bugs me too. You boneheads come here thinking that you can just walk off with my nephew and nothing was going to happen to you? I mean, oh my dad, don't you all have more brain power? You know what don't even answer me."

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers disintegrating the other angels with a cold sneer.

 

"A few more down…"


	5. Chapter 5

No one made a peep for a few minutes after Gabriel killed the other angels. Gabriel turned back to you, ignoring the freaked out expressions on everyone's faces. He reached out gently cupping the cheek that had, up until that moment, been pouring blood. You looked afraid for a moment but softened after a few moments of staring into Gabriel's eyes.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He asked, softly. You were definitely surprised by the sweet tone in his voice. It had been ages since you had heard that tone in his voice.

 

"I'm am now."

 

She replied softly. Gabriel smiled slightly before taking off the leather jacket that he was wearing and wrapped it around your shoulders.

 

"They didn't hurt you anywhere else did they?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"No. They didn't. I think we came out ahead here."

 

Gabriel didn't seem the least bit amused by your feeble attempt at a joke. He glanced over his shoulder taking in the still shocked expressions on everyone's faces before returning his gaze to you.

 

"Come on. They can take care of themselves for a while. Jack, keep an eye on that kid. I don't need anymore surprise leg hugs."

 

Jack cheerfully nodded before taking off to the house. Dean stepped forward.

 

"Where are you two going?"

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a cold smirk before replying.

 

"None of your damn business."

 

Before Dean could respond Gabriel had his arms around you and vanished. Dean sighed loudly before looking back to Bobby who was obviously pissed.

 

"I know I don't like it either."

 

Dean mumbled before turning and going to the house. The next thing he wanted was a drink and bag of ice to soothe his aching face

 

Meanwhile, when your world stopped spinning, you came to in a nice hotel room. Gabriel's arms were back around your waist.

 

"Where are we?"

 

You asked. Gabriel chuckled.

 

"Can't I take you somewhere special?"

 

You smiled. God, you had missed Gabriel's romantic side. Over the past few months, you had been so used to Gabriel being rough when it came to intimacy. He would grab you and whisk you off to the bedroom whenever he wanted. However, there wasn't much romance to it. You weren't complaining though. You enjoyed Gabriel pounding you into submission. There was also the "out of the vessel" sex that was quickly becoming one of the best things that you had ever experienced.

 

"Well yeah…I just figured you would throw me over your shoulder and take me to our room."

 

Gabriel turned you in his arms. He reached down cupping your face in his hands. Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You sighed happily. This was what you had been wanting from Gabriel for so long…tenderness.

 

"Gabe."

 

You sighed his name dreamily. Gabriel laughed softly.

 

"I knew you would like that. You deserve better than some quick fuck in our bed from time to time."

Your eyes fluttered open.

 

"Gabriel are you normal?"

 

The archangel's soft expression vanished in an instant.

 

"Would you stop asking questions?! You scared me to death back there! Do you realize how quickly you could have died?! Jack could only protect you for so long and he doesn't need to be! Ellie, what were you thinking?!"

 

You looked down. Well, there went the moment….gone like they always were!

 

"I'm waiting….you can respond any time."

 

You gazed back up at your lover's face. Gabriel was a clear mixture of emotions! 

 

"I was….I wanted to protect Jack. They came and…Sam and Dean were outnumbered. Sam wanted me to stay inside. So before you go and start attacking him he tried to keep me inside. I guess I didn't think like usual."

 

Gabriel's cold expression softened.

 

"Y/n, like I have told you before your heart's too tender. Every time we have one of our spats something like this happens."

 

You nodded.

 

"I didn't ask you to split Gabriel."

 

"I know."

 

He replied softly. The two of you stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. You looked back up at Gabriel after a few more seconds of silence.

 

"I think you made that angel shit his pants."

 

You were relieved when Gabriel laughed.

"He's always been a pussy anyway. You could look in his general direction and he panics. Little prick deserved what he got for touching you."

 

The look of jealousy and anger was again clearly evident on Gabriel's handsome face. You reached out intertwining your hand with his.

 

"Is it true what you said? That you marked me? It wasn't just a trick to freak them out?"

 

Gabriel's gold eyes rolled to yours.

 

"Why in the name of my father would I make something like that up?"

 

You shrugged.

 

"I don't know…maybe because of the way things are right with us. Come on Gabriel, even you have to admit that they aren't perfect. It definitely isn't what a relationship should be."

 

Gabriel frowned again. He was again trying to keep his temper under control. You were obviously in a tender place at the moment and him being a jackass wouldn't be getting anything accomplished.

 

"No, we are far from perfect but it is what it is. Do you really want perfect anyway? What a snoozefest that would be!"

 

You shrugged.

 

"I guess."

 

You didn't want to tell him what you were really thinking. How were you supposed to tell him that part of her was considering breaking off whatever the two of you had? You knew that it would be hard to even look at Gabriel if that happened. Being near Gabriel, knowing that the two of you were no longer a couple would be hell. The thought alone made you want to sob!

 

You were questioning yourself wondering why you were going through the mental anguish? There was no way that you would willingly let Gabriel go. There would be no way! You would continue to let the archangel take and take from you until you had nothing left to give.

 

"Come here, sugar."

 

Gabriel said, calmly. You walked back to Gabriel letting the archangel wrap his arms around you. He went back to gently kissing your forehead.

 

"Our hot mess of a relationship is just fine for me. You're perfect in my eyes. I may give you a lot of crap but I do love you more than you realize."

 

Your eyes widened. Gabriel had finally said I love you. Looking up at him with wide shocked eyes, you all but jumped on him. Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around you again to prevent both of you from taking a nose dive on the hotel carpet.

 

"Well damn, if I had known saying I love you would make you act like this I would have said it a long time ago."

 

Gabriel said with a chuckle as you went back to standing on your own two feet. You quickly began to undo the first few buttons of Gabriel's shirt.

 

"I have been saying I love you for a very long time…you just wouldn't listen."

 

Gabriel watched as your delicate fingers continued to undo the buttons on his shirt painfully slow.

 

"Yeah….listening isn't one of my best skills….will you kind of hurry it up."

 

You giggled.

 

"Someone is getting impatient."

 

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

 

"What can I say? I'm horny and have been for a couple days now. Between that kid showing up and everyone else, there hasn't been much time for our favorite activity. I about fucked you senseless over the table but Jack and Tanya walked in. I have to say that is the first time that I have been cockblocked by kids before. I think I may be turning blue down there sugar."

 

You stood on your tiptoes pressing kisses to Gabriel's collar bone. Your fingers traced over the scar that was left from Lucifer ramming the archangel blade through him. Gabriel sighed. He was enjoying every single caress.

 

"I think we are about to solve that problem."

 

You cooed before reaching down to undo the button on his jeans. Gabriel's golden eyes snapped open as your fingers lightly stroked over his now prominent erection.

 

"You are taking too long. This is getting out of control."

 

He growled before snapping his fingers leaving both of you completely nude and in bed.

 

"Wow, you really are desperate aren't you?"

 

You asked as Gabriel's mouth latched onto your breast. He gently sucked a few times as you whimpered. He seductively licked your nipple once more.

 

"Let's see, I had the literal hell scared out of me earlier by that stupid little fuck boy Aaron earlier. I thought that little fucker may have really hurt you."

 

You reached down cupping Gabriel's face.

 

"Was that the mate rage coming out in you?"

 

Gabriel's hand that wasn't playing with your nipple slid down your smooth body. Before he even began to reply his index finger began to rub circles on your clit. You cried out raising your hips to meet each of his caresses.

 

"You could say that."

Gabriel replied. His voice was casual. If there was someone listening to the conversation they would have no idea that he was about to make love to you.

 

"Trust me when I say that I can get a lot worse."

 

Gabriel continued. This time there was a bit of warning to his voice. Your eyes fluttered down to your lover's face. You could see the jealousy and rage that was still prominent. His angelic features were all too easy to see now.

 

"You're talking about Sam aren't you?"

 

Gabriel leaned down again suckling at her breast. He wasn't about to answer that question? Was he jealous of Sam? Hell yes! Was he about to admit it? No way in hell…..

 

"Gabriel, I don't know why you are so jealous of Sam and I. There is nothing there. I am in love with you. I am bonded to you. The key word here is everything is with you.”

 

Gabriel smiled against your breasts. He still wasn't convinced to let his jealousy over Sam Winchester go. He knew, however, if he didn't put on an act you would never let him make love to you.

 

"Okay okay, I get it."

 

He mumbled. Seeming pleased enough with his response, you rocked your hips into Gabriel's.

 

"Make love to me."

 

Gabriel looked like a delighted child at Christmas.

 

"Thought you would never ask!"

 

A few hours later…

 

The two of you walked back into Bobby's house in a much better mood than before! Gabriel's arm was locked around your waist. He dared anyone in the house to try to get him away from you. Gabriel wouldn't feel the least bit guilty in smiting anyone who was brave enough to try.

 

"So decided to come back?"

 

Your thoughts of the past few hours were interrupted by Dean's voice. For the first time in a long time, you felt truly and completely satisfied. You didn't feel like Gabriel had totally fucked your insides out. This time it was just romantic lovemaking. As much as you enjoyed Gabriel's rough S&M play as well as the sex that often left her a panting mess this was different. This was what bonding sex was supposed to be.

 

"Yeah, guess we did."

 

Gabriel replied idly. Dean didn't bother looking your direction.

 

"Bless you both for not making us listen to you two fucking each other. Seeing it happen was enough for me."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He was beginning to feel more antagonized by the moment.

 

"Hey you two boneheads were standing there watching! We didn't ask you to. I don't want you two seeing my naked self."

 

Sam appeared to be gagging on the couch. You weren’t for sure if it was just a dramatic act or if he was really that grossed out.

 

"Trust me it wasn't us wanting to watch."

 

Sam said finally. Gabriel's eyes narrowed on Sam.

 

"Can't blame you though. You lose a hot girl and just wanted to see what you lost one last time."

 

Your hand wrapped around Gabriel's and hissed a quiet stop. Sam stood. He was furious! If he knew that Gabriel couldn't royally fuck him up he would knock the archangel's teeth down his throat.

 

"I wouldn't take her back now if I could. She's contaminated with angel filth."

 

Dean's mouth dropped at that one.

 

"Sam! Holy hell man what is with you?!"

 

Sam sat down at his brother's comment ignoring the archangel who was genuinely stunned at that comment. Gabriel stood a moment longer before raising his hand to snap his fingers. You quickly made a dive at him ruining whatever plan he had.

 

"Gabe, stop. It isn't worth it. You promised that you wouldn't do this."

 

Gabriel looked at you before sinking back against your side. He knew that he, in fact, had beaten Sam at this game. Gabriel, after all, was walking away with the girl while Sam only had his hand for company.

 

"Would rather her have angel filth then be killed by the Sam Winchester curse. Your cock kills people Sam."

 

Sam gritted his teeth as he made himself look at the ground. Even for Gabriel that was a low blow!

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

Dean growled as he stood up.

 

"We are going to stop this shit right now! Jack, Bobby, and Tanya don't need to be hearing this! Hell, I don't' need to be hearing this! Now we are going to put all of this shit behind up and learn to get along. We have a lot of bad stuff coming our way and we don't' need to be at each other's throats the whole time. Agreed?"

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

"Sure."

 

Dean looked back to Sam.

 

"Sammy?"

 

Sam stood storming toward the door.

 

"Fuck this!"

 

He all but yelled before storming out. You winced when the door slammed. Turning back to Gabriel, you took a breath.

 

"Gabriel, Dean is right. We need to be on the same page. There are a lot of bad things that are after Jack. If we can't get along that leaves an opening that could get your nephew hurt."

 

Gabriel's smug expression turned serious.

 

"Fine. Go talk to Goliath outside and make sure he doesn't slit his wrist or something. I am not going to hell after him."

 

You stood feeling a little more pleased that Gabriel was seeing your point of view. If it took relating everything to Jack's safety to get Gabriel on board then you had a brand new weapon!

 

As you walked outside, you looked around for Sam. You knew that you would have to get through to him somehow. You didn’t want to lose him in your life. It didn’t matter if you had a history or not.

 

Finally spotting Sam standing next to the Impala brooding; you walked over hoping to make some headway with the youngest Winchester

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam looked in your direction with glittering eyes.

 

"Shouldn't you be inside crammed up Gabriel's ass?"

 

You were slightly taken back by the venom in Sam's usually kind voice.

 

"No, I can do things I want to. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

 

Sam laughed bitterly. Sure he was okay! What kind of fucking lie was that?! He was never okay! Okay and Sam Winchester couldn't go in the same sentence!

 

"Sure! I am just fine!"

 

You sighed.

 

"Sam, can you please stop? You mean so much to me and this is really hard!"

 

Sam spun around.

 

"I mean a lot to you?! I MEAN A LOT TO YOU?! Do you realize how much bull shit that line is?! I don't mean a good goddamn thing to you, Y/n! You couldn't be bothered to tell me that we were having a child and you didn't even tell me about the miscarriage! I could have come and got you! We could have been together! But NO you choose to go be with fucking Gabriel! I love you and none of that matters! You let him mark you! Now anything I could have had with you is GONE! Just stay away from me, Y/n! I mean it!"

 

Sam turned, storming off without another word leaving you motionless. He knew that he would regret his words and if you ever forgave him it would be a miracle. Tonight, however, Sam didn't give a good goddamn about anything!

__________


	6. Chapter 6

You stood watching Sam’s retreating back. There was absolutely no way that you would be going after him now. You knew that he would be bitter. Maybe bitter was a bit of an understatement! Pissed beyond all logical reason was definitely more fitting for what you expected.

 

You stood a moment longer before turning and walking back into the house. Ignoring the looks that you received from the others you quickly took off your jacket. Gabriel didn’t even look up when you walked in. His face had that cold blank expression that you had grown so used to over the past few months. He didn’t even seem to be the least bit fazed by you walking back into the house.

 

Sighing, you turned and walked into the kitchen. You couldn’t help wishing that Gabriel was the way he used to be. Never in a million years, did you think that you would miss Gabriel’s tricks…but you did. You missed his laughter when you realized that he was messing with you. There was the way that his golden eyes twinkled when he laughed. You missed that so much!

 

You tried to shake the thoughts from your mind. That Gabriel was gone and wishing him to come back wasn’t going to work. You could beg Gabriel to go back to normal and nothing would do any good!

 

“Y/n?”

 

You turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. You turned back to the cake that you had started in the past few moments.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Gabriel looked at you curiously.

 

“So this is the part I ask you what’s wrong?”

 

You sniffed, holding back her frustrated tears.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You know, sugar, this whole nothing I’m not talking is really irritating. How am I supposed to help you if you won’t talk”

 

You stood stagnant for a moment. All of your emotions from the past couple of moments overwhelmed you like never before. You could tell Gabriel everything. You could also tell him that if he wanted to know so bad he could always read your mind. It wasn’t like he didn’t mind doing it anyway so why was this time different? You were so used to Gabriel telling you to stop feeling sorry for yourself or stop worrying so much about the Winchesters. Now here he stood looking clueless.

 

“Gabriel, me talking to you about my problems but you not telling me shit about what happened while you were dead is really annoying. We can’t have a decent relationship without some honesty. I hold tight to you and the Bible but I am losing some faith somewhere.”

 

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments. You could tell almost instantly that he was angry. Time to start looking for a helmet!

 

“That’s different.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“That’s different…that is what you always say! It’s not different at all. You always get your way but I never do. Before you start patronizing me…our relationship is nothing but give and take. I will always keep giving and you will keep taking until I have nothing left to give. That’s okay with you but it isn’t with me.”

 

Gabriel’s face was unreadable for a moment. He didn’t bother looking into the living room as he took team free will’s hearing away for the moment. The last thing that he wanted was to have to face a pissed off Bobby Singer again. He knew that Bobby was not the least bit a Gabriel fan.

 

“I know what you want Y/n and my answer is no. I am not telling you anything.”

 

You was quite a moment before taking the butcher block out and sitting a head of lettuce on it. Standing motionless for a moment, you took a breath before taking a butcher knife and angrily slicing the thing in half in a brutal manner.

 

The archangel gazed at you with a raised eyebrow.

 

“So uh…am I supposed to be frightened by your little outburst there? I don’t know if I should be amused or feel sorry for the lettuce. Poor thing didn’t have a chance when you picked up that butcher knife.”

 

You scowled even harder.

 

“You better be glad that you don’t eat food because I might poison you right now”

 

Gabriel chuckled and put a hand to his heart in a mock fashion.

 

“Oh boy, you broke my poor fragile little heart, sugar. I am so sad!”

 

You turned back to the lettuce and continued your act of debauchery.

 

“You have no heart anymore.”

 

Gabriel laughed again.

 

“That poor poor lettuce. You really shouldn’t take out your displeasure with Sam and myself on a vegetable. I guess you all will be having tacos after you cut it up that much.”

 

You turned.

 

“Why do you care about some damn vegetable than you do my feeling?”

 

Gabriel was quiet again. He was debating on telling you some of what happened with Asmodeus. It wouldn’t be wise though. Gabriel knew that you would go into angry tiger mode and go after evil Colonel Sanders. He internally shivered just thinking about it. You wouldn’t stand little to no chance. Gabriel worried about his ability to even be able to save you. If Asmodeus had the opportunity to destroy something he would. Gabriel, archangel or not, may not be able to do much.

 

“Jeez Louise woman, turn down the volume! I don’t think they will be able to hear you in outer Mongolia! It’s not about the lettuce. It’s about you not needing to be privy to stuff you won’t understand.”

 

You spun around. This time you chucked the half-destroyed head of lettuce at Gabriel. He didn’t move when it hit him square in the chest.

 

“I don’t know why you think that I am some delicate porcelain doll, Gabriel! Like Dean has said previously, we see things that will send most people howling to the nut house! I am not going to go falling apart or become suicidal. I know that you’ve been through hell but I wish you would stop blocking me out.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes became dark.

 

“I’m not telling you shit. You might as well accept it.”

 

You threw the butcher knife down and went to walk past Gabriel. The archangel’s hand reached out grabbing yours.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

 

You yanked your hand away which resulted in your elbow crashing in the countertop. Yelping in pain, you cradled your now throbbing elbow. You avoided Gabriel when he reached out. It didn’t matter that this time he wanted to heal her.

 

“Watch me.”

 

You snapped. Gabriel sighed.

 

“You are going to have to talk to me sometime.”

 

You shook your head. This time the look in your eyes was different. Gabriel was used to the stupid arguments but something this time was off.

 

“Y/n.”

 

“I’m done Gabriel. I give up.”

 

You turned walking from the room without another word almost crashing into Jack in the process.

 

“Sorry.”

 

You muttered. Jack didn’t say anything for a moment before focusing his attention on his uncle’s devastated face. He had gotten used to Gabriel’s angry and hostile attitude. Jack had dismissed it due to the horrors in his past but the expression on his face was devastating. Jack had listened to your bickering with mild interest. There had been a few times that he wanted to tell Gabriel to not say something that had just left the archangel’s mouth.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

His uncle didn’t even look up.

 

“Huh?”

 

Jack tilted his head.

 

“Do you think that you should go after her?”

 

Gabriel turned. He didn’t make a facial expression as he looked that his nephew. The kid was too innocent at times. He didn’t know enough about the world or relationships to really know what would be best in this situation. Hell, in ways, Gabriel didn’t know what would be best either. Part of him wanted to go after you but the other part that typically won wanted no part of it.

 

“Nope. Look, kid, just a heads up when they are like that it’s best to let ‘em go.”

 

Jack frowned, clearly thinking.

 

“How is the best? I thought talking was the best solution for problems with a significant other.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“All right, Cas Jr. look…stuff with Y/n and I are different.”

 

Jack was quiet again for a few moments.

 

“Can I tell you how she is feeling?”

 

Gabriel groaned.

 

“I know kid. I can sense it. I am not that big of a prick.”

 

Jack didn’t give his uncle much of a time to object before he started speaking.

 

“She feels let down, depressed, and wonders if she is wasting her time. Sam really hurt her earlier and now this with you. She doesn’t seem to understand what she has done that would warrant her such a hard time. Do you want her feeling that way?”

 

Gabriel groaned. He wanted Jack to mind his own business but he couldn’t. Something about the kid just made Gabriel feel a little better about the world.

 

“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice kiddo. I’m out for a bit.”

 

Gabriel vanished without another word leaving Jack standing alone in the kitchen. With a shrug, Jack walked back into the living room to join his family. He could only tell Gabriel so much. If he listened or not would have to be the archangel’s choice.

 

Meanwhile,

 

Sitting down at the bar, Gabriel looked down at his phone hoping to see something from you. He knew better than to even think that you would even want to talk to him. He put his phone away as the bartender walked over.

 

“What can I get you, sir?”

 

Gabriel looked around at the booze selection around him. At the moment he didn’t want to feel anything. Being numb sounded almost heavenly!

 

“Give me your strongest whatever you have and double it.”

 

The bartender blinked a few times looking around the shelf before looking back at Gabriel. The poor man looked a tad worried.

 

“Do you want to not feel or anything or meet God?”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Meeting god sounds lovely. Fucker has been gone way too long.”

 

The bartender winced nodding. He was tempted to tell the man in front of him that he may want to reconsider the drinking and just go the chapel around the corner. That may offer a better outcome.

 

“Well, okay then. Two shots of Everclear it is then. So are you at war with your liver?”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes didn’t look up.

 

“You could say that.”

 

The bartender got the message and put the two shots in front of him. Gabriel downed one not even making a face. The bartender walked to the side of the room taking the mop he had waiting for such cases as this and moved it closer. He watched Gabriel for a few moments. Something was different about this guy and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There was something uncommonly beautiful about him.

 

“So girl trouble or uh….boy trouble?”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled up at that comment. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Girl trouble.”

 

The bartender nodded silently.

 

“So I can’t just keep giving you this stuff because if you go out and die it will be on us….if you want to try something that isn’t going to burn your innards out let me know. Should I call your girl?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“No you aren’t calling my girlfriend and I’m not going to die.”

 

The bartender sighed. He was used to alcoholics like this. This was his typical day. He was just waiting for his shift to end and find Gabriel passed out behind the bar.

 

“If you think that you are immortal best of luck to you. Just keep your clothes on man. Do you drink like this often?“

 

"Occasionally.”

 

Gabriel replied, dryly. The bartender looked a little startled.

 

“So how are you still alive?”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“God’s good graces I suppose.”

 

“Well, best of luck to you then. If you need anything let me know. Please don’t fall over dead in here…I don’t want that kind of karma on me.”

 

The bartender gave up his attempts at trying to figure Gabriel at this point and sauntered off.

 

Gabriel quietly scowled at the drink in his hand. The stuff really tasted like shit and he was still feeling “things.”

 

“Damn archangel powers.”

 

He muttered as his cell phone began to ring. Seeing Dean’s name, Gabriel rolled his eyes. The last person that he wanted to talk to was the eldest Winchester.

 

“What?”

 

He answered coldly. Dean wasn’t the least bit surprised by Gabriel’s sour greeting.

 

“Hello to you too sunshine. Just curious if you took Y/n with you to wherever you disappeared off to?”’

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“No, she hates me at the moment. Why do you ask?”

 

Dean’s voice was definitely worried now!

 

“Well, loverboy she isn’t here.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

 

“What do you mean she isn’t there?”

 

Gabriel hissed into the phone. Dean immediately started yelling.

 

“Son of a bitch, Gabriel, what do you want me to say? She isn’t here! She is gone. Does that make sense to you?

 

Gabriel growled angrily into the phone before snapping the thing in half. This was definitely the cherry on the top of an awful day ice cream Sunday! When you stormed upstairs, Gabriel never expected for you to wiggle your way out the window! Did you shimmy your way down the drain pipe? Whatever you did at this point didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was finding you and getting you home before Lucifer or worse Asmodeus found you.


End file.
